<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Einen Kaffee, schwarz, bitte by mynameisnotthepoint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580721">Einen Kaffee, schwarz, bitte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint'>mynameisnotthepoint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Girl Squad - Freeform, JUST, University, also amira complaining about her brothers, feelings of things changing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Du bist sauer.“<br/>„Nein, bin ich nicht“, antwortete sie bissig.<br/>„Ich kenn‘ doch das Gesicht. Das ist hundert pro dein Ich-bin-sauer-auf-Menschen-Gesicht. Und diese Augenbrauen, meine Liebe, die sprechen Buchteile, wenn du sauer bist.“</p><p>Die Mädels treffen sich auf einen Kaffee und beschweren sich über ihr Leben. Mia will nur <i>Wer bin ich?</i> spielen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Einen Kaffee, schwarz, bitte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785936">One coffee, black, please</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint">mynameisnotthepoint</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dieses kleine Ficlet wurde auch bereits im Januar verfasst, deswegen die nachweihnachtliche Stimmung. Aber ich wollte mal etwas über die Mädels posten, also hier ist es :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Der Wind heulte um die Ecken und zog so durch die Hosenbeine, dass man das Gefühl hatte, man würde nur in Unterhose auf der Straße stehen. Die Mädels hatten sich zum nachweihnachtlichen Kaffee verabredet. Zu Pleite, um einkaufen zu gehen, und voller guter Vorsätze für das kommende Jahr. Mia und Sam diskutierten über nachhaltige Kleidung und Kiki hatte sich in Hannas warmer Umarmung gegen die Kälte versteckt, als Amira mit raschen Schritten von der U-Bahnhaltestelle zu ihnen herüberkam. Mit einem </span>
  <em>
    <span>Na</span>
  </em>
  <span> und Umarmungen und Küssen auf die Backe begrüßte sie alle. Danach machten sie sich gemeinsam auf dem Weg zum Café, das Kiki herausgesucht hatte – vegan, Bio, unverpackt, das volle Programm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Als sie einen Platz am Fenster ergattert hatten und Hanna, Mia und Kiki die Bestellungen abholen gegangen waren, schaute Sam Amira nachdenklich an.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Du bist sauer.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Nein, bin ich nicht“, antwortete sie bissig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Ich kenn‘ doch das Gesicht. Das ist hundert pro dein Ich-bin-sauer-auf-Menschen-Gesicht. Und diese Augenbrauen, meine Liebe, die sprechen Buchteile, wenn du sauer bist.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam legte ihre Hand auf Amiras, die sich zu einer Faust zusammengeballt hatte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Ist nur, Essam hat wieder Scheiße gebaut, und ich weiß langsam nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Mama meint immer, ist meine Verantwortung – Omars natürlich auch –, weil er unser kleiner Bruder ist. Aber ganz ehrlich. Ich hab‘ kein‘ Bock, ihm immer hinterherzurennen.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sie legte den Kopf auf den Tisch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Und Baba sagt gar nichts. Der fragt immer nur, wie es mit meinem Studium ist. Er ist einfach zu nett.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Als mein Bruder als DJ angefangen hat und dann auf die Musikschule wollte, meinten meine Eltern auch, er soll was Vernünftiges machen. Also, dein Baba ist total korrekt.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Ja, aber ganz ehrlich, die Sache mit Essam geht doch schon seit zwei Jahren. Der soll mal klarkommen. Aber,“ Amira seufzte und setzte sich wieder gerade hin, „er ist immer noch mein kleiner Bruder und ich würde echt alles für ihn machen. Er will nur nicht mit mir reden.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Wer will nicht mit dir reden? Hoffentlich nicht Mohammed? Soll ich Carlos mal vorbeischicken?“ Kiki stellte Amira ihren Kakao hin, den sie bestellt hatte. Tee war für Amira immer eine Enttäuschung in deutschen Restaurants, deswegen versuchte sie es gar nicht, obwohl sie heute echt einen schönen Schwarztee gebraucht hätte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Als Kiki sich mit ihrer veganen Kokosmakrone und ihrem schwarzen Kaffee gesetzt hatte, winkte Amira ab: „Nee, mit Mohammed ist alles gut. Wir kochen morgen zusammen in der WG, in die er mit Omar gezogen ist.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Sehr gut! Behaltet aber bitte diesmal den Ofen im Auge, ja?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mohammed und Amira hatten einmal bei Kiki und Carlos Kunafa gemacht und dabei so in einem Gespräch vertieft gewesen, dass sie, nur als Carlos ganz hungrig in die Küche kam, gemerkt hatten, dass die Dinger schon längst fertig waren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Klar.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mia und Hanna kamen ebenfalls an und redeten gerade über ein Treffen in der WG, bei dem Matteo und David irgendetwas angestellt hatten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Aber was ist denn jetzt?“ fragte Kiki besorgt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Ach, Essam hat mal wieder seine Teenagerprobleme. Er hat einfach zu nichts wirklich Lust, ist immer weg und redet nicht so richtig mit uns.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Das kenne ich von meiner Schwester. Die ist grad nur an Partys und Jungs interessiert. Und meine Mutter…“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiki schluckte etwas und schaute bedrückt auf den Tisch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Ja, also meine Schwester musste öfter bei uns übernachten in letzter Zeit. Bin froh, dass sie da bald wegkann.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„Leute, mann. Wir wollten doch feiern, dass wir zusammen sind. Lass doch mal eben den ganzen Mist vergessen.“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam legte ihren einen Arm um Kiki, den anderen um Amira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mit etwas schwerem Herzen tranken sie weiter ihren Kakao und unterhielten sich über ihre Dozierenden, bis Sam meinte, jetzt sei Schluss und sie könne gar nicht glauben, wie schnell sie alle zu Langweilern mutiert seien. Sie holte Papier und einen Stift heraus und fing an, Namen auf Papier zu schreiben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>„So, jetzt spielen </span>
  <em>
    <span>wir Wer bin ich?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay?“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dann spielten sie eine Stunde</span>
  <em>
    <span> Wer bin ich?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, bei dem Mia und Hanna gewannen, weil Mia von ihnen allen am meisten Persönlichkeiten kannte. Sie beschlossen, in der kommenden Woche zusammen wie in alten Zeiten auf irgendeine WG-Party zu gehen und einfach nur zu tanzen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Und was fandet ihr? Habt ihr auch nervige Geschwister? Wie trinkt ihr euren Kaffee? </p><p>Mia und wer bin ich wurde inspiriert von einem Konversationsabend, den ich immer an der Uni gemacht habe und bei dem eine Freundin das immer spielen wollte. </p><p>Vielen Dank für's lesen! Lasst mir gern auch ein Herz oder einen Kommentar da ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>